


A Story in Parts

by plaidstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidstiel/pseuds/plaidstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short stories about Castiel and Dean.<br/>High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love?

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter is a separate story, most stories are very brief.  
> creative license was used.  
> i apologize in advance for any grammatical errors.  
> comments are appreciated

In movies and TV shows, it’s love at first sight. You see them, and instantly, you know you’re perfect for each other.

That’s not really how it happened to Dean. It was a gradual thing. One day, he looked at Castiel, and he didn’t see his friend, he saw someone he wanted to date. And Dean doesn’t do relationships.

  
Cas, he fell almost instantly. He’s known he’s not straight for a while. When he first become friends with Dean, back in 8th grade, he suspected he would someday fall in love with his green eyes, and sarcastic jokes. He fell permanently, irreversibly, about a year ago, their sophomore year. They were at a crappy diner. Jo and their new friend, Charlie, had bailed. Cas is glad they didn’t show up. They ordered a cinnamon apple pie with extra whipped cream, Dean’s favorite. He ended up with whipped cream all over his face. Cas found it sexy. That’s how he knew for certain. Just the way Dean ate made him happy.  
  
The day Dean realized he loved Cas, he woke up late. He had been sick the day before and wasn't feeling good. Cas showed up at the front door with a homemade bowl of soup. Dean knew then. Cas, a nerd, was willing to blow off school to take care of him. Cas was willing to make him soup. Cas was there for him. Of course, he said none of this. He just hugged Cas and ate the soup while they watched a movie together in Dean’s bed. Dean was exhausted but he wanted Cas to stay. Cas kissed his forehead, tucked him in, and sang “Hey, Jude” until he fell asleep. His mother used to sing him that song, in place of lullabies. Cas remembered. Dean loves Cas almost as much as he loved his mother.

*

  
It was a cold, windy day in November, at Trail Woods Middle School in Lawrence, Kansas. For once, Dean wasn't the new kid. The Winchesters had moved back to Lawrence after restless years of constant traveling due to their father’s job as a freelance detective. Dean transferred to Trail Woods; and Sam transferred to the elementary school, in March of the previous year. [Later, Sam would skip a grade] This time, they were going to stay. Mary had convinced her husband to settle down. She wanted her boys to have normal lives-or at least as normal as their lives could be.  
Dean met Jo on his first day and they instantly became best friends, sharing many interests and similar personalities.

  
This time, the new kid was Castiel Milton, a tallish skinny kid with deep blue eyes and tangled brown hair. He was wearing pants, a button down shirt, a tie, and a trenchcoat, far-cry from the other boys in their t-shirts and jeans. He walked into homeroom ten minutes late, to which Mrs. Lane sarcastically replied, “Nice of you to join us.”

Castiel just smiled and said, “It is.”

“Care to tell me why you’re so late on your first day?”  
“No.”  
She seemed taken aback by him, but continued her lesson. Dean didn’t pay any attention. He was far too focused on a certain boy.  
Dean also had English with Castiel, their last class before lunch. In class, they were discussing Antigone, by Sophocles. Dean argued about how misogynistic Creon is, and that no author would allow such a close-minded man to be the tragic hero. Castiel agreed that Creon is a male chauvinist, but countered Dean’s arguments and proved that Creon, in fact, was the tragic hero. Their argument took up most of the class time. At the end of the hour, Dean found himself impressed by this smart, different boy. And so he invited him to lunch. Castiel had narrowed his eyes before agreeing, not trusting.

  
“Hello, Dean.” He announces when he finds their lunch table.

Dean introduces him. “Jo, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is my friend Jo. She’s kind of annoying, but you learn to put up with her. Jo punches Dean’s arm.

“Dean’s antisocial, obsessed with cars, and wears the same leather jacket every day.” “Why?” Castiel wants to know. “Because his mom got it for him,” Jo’s voice softens.

Castiel is unmoved. “My mother buys all my clothing, yet I do not wear the same leather jacket every day.” He doesn’t comprehend Jo’s point.

“My mom is dead.”

They eat their sandwiches in silence. Castiel doesn't know what he did wrong, but he regrets it.  
Weeks later, they have settled into a routine. Jo and Dean tease, and they all share stories and jokes. Oh, and Dean has started calling him Cas.  
Cas brought a slice of pie to lunch. Jo and Dean eye the pie.

“What kind is it?”

“Apple Cinnamon, I think. My older sister Anna made it."

Dean’s voice enters a lower vocal register than ever before. “Pie.” Dean drools. That was the first time Cas found himself attracted to Dean.


	2. The Incident with Anna

Dean’s phone rings. It must be of import, for someone to call him at this hour.

Groggily, he grabs his phone off the night table. The caller id reads Cas. [bold is Cas]

“What is it that was so important you had to call me at six in the freaking morning?” **“Anna’s in town. She has invited us to a party.”**

“Who is us?”

**“Just me and you. No one else can come.”**

“What’s Jo doing? I thought she was free?”

**“She is going to her girlfriend’s concert.”**

“If Jo can get out of it, does that mean I can?”

 **“Dean I want you to go.** ”

“Is this required?”

**“Uh..Yes.”**

Despite the early hour, Dean laughs.

“I guess I’ll come.” **‘Good choice.”**

Dean catches his breath. Cas’ voice just does things to him.

*

He pulls out a suit and tries it on. “Hmm,” Cas utters.

“You don’t like it?” Dean asks worriedly, sounding like an angst-ridden teenage girl.

“No, I love it."

“Which tie?” Cas looks over the meager selection. “The maroon one,” is the one I’d use on you, he continues in his thoughts.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Dean says. Cas is dressed as usual, but he has changed his button-down to a shade of a grey that brings out his eyes. In Dean’s mind, he’s irresistible. And unattainable.

Dean drives them to the party. When they walk in, Dean quickly realizes he doesn’t know anyone here, with the exception of Cas. (And Anna but he doesn’t know where she is yet) Cas, however, is a little butterfly.

“Stay here.” Cas says. Cas flits around, talks to everyone.

Leaves Dean stranded, alone.

Then he catches sight of Anna. Her long red hair is curled into elegant waves, she’s wearing an emerald strapless gown and black heels. She’s stunning. Dean needs company, craves it desperately. Cas doesn’t like him.

So he walks over to Anna and flirts with her. “Hey, Ariel.”

“Wrong name.”

“Nah, you just look like a princess.”

“Who can’t speak. Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Not like that. You just look really pretty.”

“Thanks, you too.”

Dean wishes he could say he was drunk. But after only one glass of champagne, he was mostly sober. Which makes what happens next even worse. He leans in and kisses Anna, hard. She kisses back-for a moment. He knows what he’s done. He’s betrayed Cas. Cas saw it all. Tears curl in his eyes and he takes off running. Anna stops. “Dean, me and you.. We can’t do this.” Anna takes off after her brother. Dean writes Cas a pathetic text message with the overused words, “ I’m sorry.” The message is read, but there’s no reply. The next few days are awkward, both of them skirting around the other and their feelings. But eventually, they fix things. They don't talk, just come to a mutual agreement that not being friends is incredibly difficult and annoying.


	3. Homecoming and after

High school: Junior Year, early October

 

“Cas, you should go,” Charlie says.

“C’mon Cas! You have to go! It’s a monumental event necessary to the high school experience.” Dean protests.

“You didn’t even go last year,” Cas counters. Dean rolls his eyes and feebly refutes, “I was sick.” “

Yes, but you were not planning on going. Even if you had been well, you would not have gone.” Charlie giggles. She gives Dean an unapologetic shrug.

Dean pushes his point. “Uh. If you don’t go, then I won’t go.”

“I thought you wanted to go?”

“I don’t want to go if you’re not there.”

Cas frowns. “Dean, you should go. If you skip, who would be Jo’s date?”

“There’s no shortage of guys that would want to go with Jo.” “Or girls.” Charlie winks. Dean smiles. “Either way she’s good.”

Jo strolls over leisurely. “Hey all.”

“Took you long enough,” Dean comments. Jo doesn’t respond.

“What are you talking about?”

“How Cas needs to go to homecoming.”

“Cas, go to homecoming. If you don’t, we’ll go and have fun without you.” Cas sighs. He’s so done with this conversation. “Let it go, everyone. I’m not going. And my opinion is final.”

“Suit yourself.”

*

Dean puts on his suit and bowtie. He sprayed a little cologne too. It’s okay, though, it’s a manly scent. He runs his fingers through his hair. He says goodbye to Sam, who is studying even though it’s a Saturday night. His dad is out, and Bobby doesn’t live with them.

He opens the front door when he hears the car horn. Jo never was one for waiting. Or allowing him to be manly. He’d planned on picking her up, but she insisted on driving. No one got in Jo’s way when she wanted something. Dean climbs into the passenger seat and mutters something disparaging about her Honda civic before he sees her. And gasps. Her dirty blonde hair has been braided into an elegant updo. In place of jeans and a casual shirt, she’s wearing a short green dress. She’s reminding Dean that he sometimes likes women, too. Jo rolls her eyes. “Don’t act like you’ve never seen a pretty woman before.” Dean replies, “If you weren’t a girl, I would hit you for that.”

“No, you’d hit on me.”

Dean blushes. “Shut up, Jo.”

“We all know you like him. Just man up and ask him out.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“I know you have trust issues, but sometimes you just have to go for it".

“The light’s green.”

She resumes driving. “We’ll talk about this later.”

They pull into the parking lot and Dean opens the door for her. In her midnight colored heels, she’s just a few inches shorter than Dean. They walk into the dance. They flit around, dancing a little, especially whenever classic rock comes on. [Jo is a fan of REO Speedwagon, and Dean enjoys ACDC and Aerosmith.] They find Charlie during “You give love a bad name.” Dean usually hates Bon Jovi, but sometimes it just fits. Charlie is dancing with a petite blonde girl named Eva. They break apart when Charlie catches sight of Dean and Jo. Charlie grins. “Isn’t she gorgeous?” Dean asks her, “How much did you drink?” She responds, “Enough to be fun.” Jo jokes, “You should try that, Dean.”

“I’m fun.”

Jo says,” Actually, you kinda seem like you don’t want to be here.”

“I bet it’s because his boyfriend isn’t here.”

Dean blushes. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yes, but you want him to be.”

Dean avoids their comments. “You know? I’m not feeling so good. Jo, I’m taking your car. Find someone to go home with.”

Jo winks, “I will,” she continues, “But Winchester, you can’t run away from all your problems. They’ll catch up to you.”

Dean ignores her and jumps into her car, pulls out his spare key. He’s not thinking he abandoned Jo. Or that Charlie is drunk and needs a friend to watch out for her. He’s being selfish. 

He’s thinking about Cas, who’s all alone in his big house. No mom, his dad’s never home. Anna is great to Cas, but she’s in college, so she’s only in town a few days each month. Michael’s kind of a dick. Gabriel can be fun, but he has no regard for feelings and often takes a joke too far. Also, he has a crush on Sam, which Dean finds incredibly disturbing. Cas is lonely. So Dean’s doing Cas a favor, he tells himself. But really, he just needs to see him. That’s how bad it’s gotten. He can’t go to a three hour dance without Cas. He thought he could handle it, but he overestimated himself. He turns into Cas’ neighborhood. The Miltons are pretty rich, they live in a sparkling white mansion with a perfectly manicured lawn. He parks at the right house. He rings the doorbell and no one answers. Silly Dean. Cas probably has a boyfriend, that’s why he didn’t go to Homecoming.

Yet a few minutes later, the door is opened by a beaming Castiel. “Hello Dean.” “Thanks for finally opening the door.” “I always come when you call.” He shrugs. Dean enters and stares at his friend. For the first time in almost four years, he is wearing sweatpants. On anyone else, sweatpants are just comfy, not attractive. But on Cas, sweatpants are damn sexy. Cas narrows his eyes and Dean realizes he’s been staring.

“You're a little overdressed.”

“I came straight from the dance.”

“I figured.”

“So what do you want to do?”

“I was planning on sleeping and watching a movie.”

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“You’re welcome to, though you may want to change into more comfortable clothing.”

Dean cocks his eyebrows. “ Can I wear your clothes?”

“Go right ahead.”

Dean rushes up the stairs to Cas’ small bedroom. He opens the organized closet and looks for a plaid shirt and pair of jeans. Unsurprisingly, he can’t find any. He settles for a plain undershirt and pair of grey sweatpants. He breathes in the scent, lemon and wood and a hint of rose. Cas.

He walks downstairs, settles on the couch next to the warm body.

The movie his friend chose was the Lion King. This is adorable. They cry when Mufasa dies, and sing along to all the songs. It's the most fun Dean's ever had without having sex. Sometime during the movie, Cas' fingers curl around Dean's.

They snuggle to the point where Cas is leaning against Dean’s chest, curled in warm safety. Dean smiles down at this beautiful boy. His permanent bedhead, the gorgeous eyes he can’t see at the moment. Cas is usually strict, uptight, strong. But right now, he looks so fragile, delicate, pretty. A flower, an angel. Dean needs to kiss him.

 He’s leaning in when Cas opens his eyes. “Huh?” Cas wonders. Dean stops. This was a bad idea.

“You awake now?”

“What were you going to do?”

“It’s not important.”

“Tell me,” Cas insists.

“Nah, it was nothing.”

“Tell me,” Cas says in this demanding voice.  Dean should be scared. But the voice just turns him on.

“I was going to kiss you.”

Their hands separate. After an awkward silence, Cas admits, 'I’m glad you didn’t."

Dean frowns. He thought he at least had a chance.

“Because I wouldn’t want to miss it.”

Their lips are about to touch when the house alarm goes off. “Shit.” Dean yelps as they jump from their position on the couch. “Who?”He whispers. “I”, Cas whispers back, “have no idea.”

“I’m back, Cassie!” The voice announces.

Cas’ eyes widen. “Anna!”

Dean’s eyes widen as well. He likes Anna, but they had this awkward kiss a while ago, so he doesn’t really want to see her. “Uh, I should leave,” Dean announces.

 Cas begs, “stay.”

“I can’t.” Those blue eyes look heartbroken, yet Dean still leaves. He’s such a wimp. He was this close and he couldn't do it.

 

*

Later that night, or rather, early the next morning, Dean hears a knock at the front door. It’s probably Cas or Jo, they live close to him. He leaves his bed to check it out. Cas is shivering, due to the brisk October air. “I really need you right now,” he says. Dean guides him to his room. Cas collapses on the bed. 

“Okay. I’ll take the floor,” Dean laughs. “No,” Cas insists. “I’m cold.” “What’s wrong, Cas?”

“Anna told me. Michael was in a car crash. He’s dead.”

“Sorry?”

“I’m upset because I hate him. I hate him and he’s dead and I don’t even care. He’s my brother. I should care." 

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t speak.”

They snuggle. Cas chokes. “I’m such a mess. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry, and here I am, this emotional wreck. I don’t deserve to be your friend.”

“Cas, of course you do! I’m the one that doesn’t deserve you.”

“Dean, you’re always there for me, and I’m always failing you.”

“I think maybe we put each other on pedestals. You’re not perfect, and I’m sure as hell not perfect, so can we just accept it and move on?”

“Okay,” he says reluctantly, nuzzling into Dean’s side. “I love you,” Cas whispers, but Dean doesn’t hear it and Cas doesn’t say it again. Dean is loving, unquestioningly loyal, and a good cuddler. He wants to keep him forever.

 


	4. Dean's Birthday

January 24th, Junior Year

Dean crawls out of bed around 10 am. He checks his phone. It’s January 24th. His birthday. He didn’t even notice. “Happy birthday, sleepyhead!” Sam calls. Dean smiles. He puts his phone in his shorts’ pocket, brushes his teeth, the walks to the kitchen. Bobby’s over, he made scrambled eggs and coffee. “Thank you." 

“Happy birthday, son.” The men eat their food in relative silence, but it is a peaceful, understanding silence. Dean is about to say goodbye and jump in the Impala when he realizes he has nowhere to go, nothing to do. No plans.

So he watches a movie with Sam. It’s brotherly bonding time. Then his phone rings. “Hello,” he answers. “Happy birthday loser!” three happy voices chime. “Thanks, I guess.” Both phones are put on speaker. 

Jo begins, “What are your plans for today?”

“Uh, don’t really have any.”

“Okay good, because we’re kidnapping you,” Charlie says. “Does it count as kidnapping if I know it’s going to happen?” There is a pause before Cas says, “yes,” though he is obviously stumped.

They all laugh. “We’ll be at your house in about five minutes, put some clothes on.” “Or don’t.” Cas blushes, but Dean can’t see it. “Love you, Winchester.” Jo says. “Love you too, Harvelle.” He says.

He can say it to Jo, or Charlie, or Bobby. Or Sam, or the Impala, but he can’t say I to Castiel. Dean changes into a band shirt, Aerosmith of course, and his favorite pair of jeans.

He walks to the garage and opens the door. Jo pulls up quickly. Charlie is riding shotgun, Cas is in the back. “Oh, so you won’t even give up shotgun for the birthday boy,” he teases. “It’s pretty comfy,” Charlie replies. “Also it’s symbolic,” Jo makes up. “You’re 17. We all know what happens in the backseat, so you get the backseat.” Dean rolls his eyes, Jo’s not fooling anyone. “Where are we going?” Jo answers, “You’ll find out.”

 “So will I,” Cas says. They all laugh.

“Obviously this was well-planned.”

“No other way.”

They drive through random streets and circle around a few cul-de-sacs before pulling up to a small brick building. “Get out.” She commands. They all exit the car. Cas and Charlie smile as they recognize it, but Dean is clueless. They nudge him through the door, and he freezes when he remembers. “This is where you ate your first slice of apple pie. You came here with your mom and Sam when you were about 7.”

“How did you even?” He’s speechless.

“Your mom kept very detailed notes.” Dean smiles with tears in his eyes. “I have the best friends in the world.”

“Damn straight.”

They sit down in a booth. Cas seats himself next to Dean, Jo is across from Dean, and Charlie is sitting next to Jo. A hot waiter comes over. “What would you like?” “A piece of that ass,” He smirks.

“Not for sale. What food?” “Apple pies.” He nods. “That’s what they ordered for you.”

Dean looks at Jo questioningly. “If you already ordered, then why?” “Just double-checking. We ordered the pies awhile ago, so it won’t be long.” The friends chat and smile and laugh. Then the pies arrive.

“Pie!” Dean can’t contain his excitement. There’s a candle on one of the pies.

“You can eat after we sing to you.”

“Happy birthday to you!” They sing. None of them are good singers, except for Cas. He has the voice of an angel. A sexy, deep-throated, manly angel. Dean blows out his candle, knowing perfectly well what he wished for. He looks lovingly at his pie, then his friends. “You guys share the other one.” As Cas takes a bite of pie, he silently wishes Dean would look at him like he looks at pie.

Charlie’s phone rings. She speaks for a minute. “I hate to abandon you on your birthday, but I’m needed. Last minute job.” She hugs Dean, nods to her other friends and exits. Jo clears her throat meaningfully. “Um, I forgot. I have an essay to write. Gotta go.”  She takes off after Charlie. Dean smirks. They would make a cute couple.

“Do you want me to sit on the other side of the table?” Dean asks.

“Why?”

“so it won’t be awkward.”

“It’s not awkward.” Cas adds, confused. “I’ll just move. It’s no problem.” He doesn’t reveal his true motive-easier to check out Cas and not get caught. He looks at Cas.

“Your tie is on backwards again.” He laughs. As intelligent as Cas is, he forgets the little things. “Here, let me fix it for you.” He leans over and fixes the tie, barely managing to keep himself from kissing Cas.

“Is it good now?”

“I fixed you.”

They sit in silence. “This feels like a first date,”

Dean blurts. Cas blushes. “I wish,” he mutters. I wish, Dean thinks. They overcome some of the awkwardness. They smile and talk and laugh, and two hours later, Dean drives Cas home. They have an uncomfortable post-date non-kiss moment. But it wasn’t a date. No kiss, no nothing. Just friends. Not even friends with benefits.


	5. Valentine

February 14, Junior Year

The day is February 14th, Valentine’s Day. It’s the perfect opportunity to have a one night stand with some desperate girl. Dean doesn’t want a desperate girl. He does it to forget. For a few moments, he forgets about those dark curls, the blue eyes, and the lithe muscle. But it never works in the long-term. So he’s giving up on the whole thing. Now, Valentine’s Day is just a day to be miserable and alone and miserably aware that he’s alone. He’ll spend the day sulking or sleeping and avoiding the world. The one with chocolates and flowers and hearts and love. Love he craves, but will never have.

Dean doesn’t do relationships-he never has. They’re a dead end, they only end in heartbreak and loss. If you love someone, it makes it easier for them to hurt you. So Dean has never had a girlfriend. [or a boyfriend for that matter] It’s easier this way. Less commitment-less pain.  He’d be willing to make an exception for Cas, he muses. If Cas would settle for him.

“Dean!” Sam calls.

“What?” He shouts back.

“I need your help!”

Dean groans and walks down the stairs. “This better be important, Sammy.”

“It is. What kind of gift is appropriate for a 3rd date that happens to fall on Valentine’s Day?”

“Dude, you’re fine.”

“But I really like her.”

“So I’ve heard.” Sam walks into Dean’s room. “Dean, can you drive me?” He asks in a whiny little brother voice. He gives him the puppy eyes.  Dean rolls his eyes. Sam knows he can’t resist the puppy eyes. “Okay. I’ll drive. Give me a few minutes.”

Dean  takes a brief shower, runs his hands through his hair, brushes his teeth and puts on jeans and a t-shirt. Then he goes to the Impala and waits for Sam. Sam is wearing his favorite shirt and nicest pants. Dean smiles. “Jess won’t be able to resist you.”

“Hopefully.”

Dean plays his music; Motorhead, Metallica. What Sam calls mullet rock. Usually Sam would complain, but he’s too nervous about his date to consider the music.

He drops Sam off at the designated restaurant and watches as Sam wraps his arms around the cute blonde girl. Dean smiles, but it’s a sad smile. A smile that says, “how adorable”, but also “I’ll never find someone like that.”

Dean drives back to their house. Sits in his room, listens to music. Cas barges in and startles him. Dean takes his headphones off and asks him what’s wrong.

“Nothing is wrong,” Cas says in that formal way of his. But Dean knows something has unsettled Cas. He’s known him- been in love with him- for so long that he senses when Cas is worried about something.

“Why are you here?” He tries to sound gentle, but it comes across harshly.

Cas coughs. “I need to speak with you. About an issue concerning us both.”

“What?”

“My feelings towards you are not strictly platonic.”

Dean starts. “Wait, what?”

Cas repeats himself, because he thinks Dean didn’t hear him, or else misunderstood him. “Um” Dean stares.

“Sam told me this is what I should do. Was he playing a joke on me?”

“Damnit Cas. It wasn’t a joke. I just don’t know what to say.”

Cas gets this sad look on his face. Channeling his inner puppy, he looks at Dean. “The feeling is not mutual, then?” Dean pauses before admitting,

“It is. I need you, Cas.” Cas slowly leans in to kiss Dean. Dean slowly accepts the kiss and begins to feel complete.

All of Dean’s doubts have gone out the window. Any of his issues, worries, Cas is worth it. Cas shyly takes off Dean’s shirt, while Dean tars off the trenchcoat greedily and unbuttons Cas’ shirt as quickly as he can. They kiss, slowly. Dean leans in to whisper something in Cas’ ear when something catches his eye. Cas has a tattoo. It’s incredibly hot. “What is it?” He asks, though he already knows the answer. He just wants to hear Cas’ voice. “They’re my wings. So I remember I can fly.” “They’re beautiful,” Dean breathes as he strokes the tattoo on Cas’ muscular back.” You’re beautiful.” They lay there, shirts off, in blissful harmony with one another for a long time.

Cas wants to keep Dean forever.

Dean wants, no, needs Cas forever. Yes, they’re only seventeen, but he’s certain Cas is his soulmate. If he believed in foolish, girly things like soulmates, that is.


	6. Han Solo'd

August 14th, Senior Year

It's their six month anniversary. (Dean may or may not have recorded the exact date Cas and Dean became an item.) Senior Year hasn't technically started quite yet (the first day is the twentieth), and Dean's been enjoying a heavenly summer with his amazing boyfriend, and his friends, Jo, Charlie, and more recently, Ash. Ash is a little weird, but he's a genius and has good taste in music. (Classic rock is the bomb.)

Dean has absolutely no clue what he should prepare for Cas. His original plan was to go to Burger King, eat food together and then make out in Dean's car. But it's just not special enough. He finds himself desperately wishing Mary was alive. I mean, he always wishes Mary was alive, but right now he really needs a mother's advice. He settles for Sam's. "Sammy, hypothetically, if it was your six month anniversary with someone you really cared about, what would you do?"

"Well, for my six month anniversary with Jess, I took her out to a nice restaurant, treated her to whatever she wanted, told her I loved her, and then made out in the Impala. For Cas, I think you should just make him a gift or take him somewhere special to show how much you love him."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Thanks, baby bro."

He still has no clue what to do.

Then he suddenly gets an idea. He could invite Cas over, prepare a fancy candle-lit meal, tell Cas he loves him, and then they could snuggle on the couch and watch Game of Thrones or make out in Dean's bedroom. If Dean asked, he could have the house to himself. After all, Sam is great about leaving Dean whenever Dean has a girl over. Or Cas, though Sam will hang out with them until they act too couple-y.

He calls Cas immediately. "hey, baby," Dean says casually. Cas laughs even though he still doesn't understand why baby is an acceptable nickname, when that is what Dean calls his car. "You free for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. Do I really want to eat dinner with you?" Cas teases.

"My house at 7. I can pick you up if you don't want to drive.."

"Dean, it's fine, I can drive."

"I know."

"It's our anniversary, six months." Cas says. "What kind of pie do you want?"

"Caaasss!! It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Oh then I'll surprise you with the flavor."

Dean shakes his head. "Oh, Cas. You're adorable."

"I prefer perfect. I will see you at 7."

Cas hangs up and Dean sets about preparing dinner for his boyfriend, even though it's only eleven. He chooses a recipe for fancy burgers and fruit salad, knowing of course that those are Cas' favorite foods. He sets up all the measurements and ingredients before starting an episode of Game of Thrones. He mostly messes around, just killing time. It's 5 pm when he realizes he needs a gift for Cas. Sure, it's nice to make him dinner, but this is their six month anniversary, their big milestone. Cas deserves something as special as he is to Dean.

Dean bolts to the Impala and drives to Walmart. Searching the aisles, he finally finds something Castiel would enjoy; a giant stuffed teddy bear. The teddy bear is bought and taken home, where Dean ties a bow on it and puts it by the dining room table, so that Cas will see it when they eat dinner.

Dean takes a shower, dresses very nice-casual and then prepares the food. with a sense of accomplishment, he cooks the burgers and tosses the fruit salad, before placing it on two plates and setting the table. As for drinks, he pours them sparkling grape juice. Champagne would be much better, but Dad cleared it out last weekend and they hadn't thought to get any more in stock. Besides, it will be perfect without alcohol. The candles are lit and the mood has been set.

Cas arrives at seven on the dot. The outfit he's wearing, just a button down and jeans, makes Dean's heart beat double time. "Stop being so attractive." Dean pouts.

"You too." Cas replies with a dopey grin.

Cas is about to sit down and begin chowing down when he sees the giant teddy bear. "Deaaan!" he cries as he hugs the bear. "It's all yours."

"I' going to call him Emmanuel."

Dean laughs.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Usually people call their teddy bears Teddy or Bear or Fuzzy. Some even name theirs Mary or Joe. But I've never heard of a life-size teddy bear named Emmanuel.

"You have now."

"I have now." They eat their food, Cas making obscene noises as he eats his burger.

"Please Cas. I know I'm a good cook. You don't have to moan like I'm giving you a blow job."

Cas winks mischievously. "After dinner."

Dean insists. "Enjoy the anniversary food."

"You really are a good cook," Castiel murmurs as he tones down his moans. The couple finish eating their scrumptious food and Cas reaches behind himself. "I know you don't like being the so called- 'woman' in this relationship. But I brought you a rose. Rain-check on the pie, they didn't have cherry. And I thought we could maybe dance? 80s rock, your specialty?

"Of course, Cas!" He leaps to seize the rose and places in a vase, then turns on Sam's iPod and blasts Asia's "walkin on sunshine". They dance together, in a mix of styles and moves, and it's weird and crazy and perfect all at the same time. Just like their relationship.

Dean's plan was to tell Cas he loved him romantically, but instead he goes and blurts it out. "I love you," He says as they twirl. Cas smiles and pauses to kiss his boyfriend. "I know."

Dean's face is blank for a moment as it occurs to him what has happened. "You just Han Solo'd me."

"What can I say? Charlie forced me to watch all the Star Wars Movies."

"They're amazing."

"You're amazing."

"Wanna christen my bed?" The Winchester wonders."

"We both know it's been christened before."

"Yes, but not by you."

"How long do we have until Sam gets back?"

"Fifteen minutes."

Castiel smirks. "We have to work quickly."

Long story short, Sam is mentally scared.

**

They break up for two months in college when Cas goes to KU and Dean bails on college to get a job working in an auto shop, but they can't stay apart for long. Due to Sam and Anna's meddling, they manage to work out all their issues and get back together, this time for good. When Dean is 26 and Cas is 27, they get married, in a small church in Iowa. Sam's the best man, Anna's maid of honor, Gabriel and Ash are groomsmen and Jo and Charlie are the bridesmaids. It's a small wedding, but it's perfect.

 


End file.
